nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dear My Girls
old draft *Clain Audrey - The 2nd daughter, she loves swordsmanship and thus doesn't wish to settle into the life of a married woman just yet. *Clair Audrey - The eldest daughter, she is gentle, responisble, and kind and often worries more of her sisters than herself. *Cali Audrey - The youngest daughter, she likes to party and is the most irresponsible, because of such, even though she is from a distinguished family and very beautiful, all of her would be suitors stray away. *Reyfon Belca - From a merchant family, he is engaged to Clain, but because she has no interest in marriage, has yet to meet her. *Reitz Astellion - A young nobleman, he is engaged to Cali, someone he's known since he was little. *Renault Von Casper - A distinguished soldier and considered a hero, he is engaged to Clair but is nervous because he is bad with women. Xewleer 21:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I actually like this Von Casper better... Clain Clain is engaged to Reyfon, but she always tries her best to avoid meeting him, mainly because she is more interested in training swordsmanship than the boring life of a married noblewoman. : That is until she catches a glimpse of Reyfon practicing swordsmanship in the court garden. She finds herself attracted to this man and learns that he is her fiance, she uses opportunities to get closer to him. : To be continued... Cali Reits is worried because he just learned that he is to marry Cali Audrey. He's known Cali since she was little and until recently treated her like a little sister. On the other-hand, Cali is very hard on Reits and often pushes him around, could this be a sign that she has feelings for him? : To be continued... Clair Renault is a retired soldier, he's earned many notable medals and is also considered a "hero" by the nation's standards. However, he's never been too good with girls and at nearly 33 years old, he thinks no girl under his age should be involved with him because he's "old". : His opinion changes when he meets Clair, his fiance to be, though young at 25, she's very gentle-hearted and is quick to recognize Renault's good points. He feels relaxed around her and she enjoys her time with him too. Upcoming Spoilers Before Clain's marriage After Clain's marriage Work in progress, alot more going on between these points *-Cali runs away with reitz *-filler *-Cali returns home *-Raquel tries to set Cali up with Chatal again. *-Jae starts stealing morning milk deliveries *-Cali tries to forget Reitz but she cant, she tries to find where Worrel is *-Cali finds Worrel and convinces him to help make Reitz dream come true *-Worrel visits Reitz, thanks to information from Cali, and tells him a story about the Arena Champions, they watch one of Alkaid's recent matches *-Jae is caught *-Belice and Yadon decide on a date for the wedding *-Raquel depressingly drinks with Belice crying her sorrows of losing someone so important *-Mirabella asks Jae what he does for a living, she thinks he's a jobless bum, jae tells her he's a singer, she says that means jobless *-Belice tell Yadon that she needs some time to think *-Waite goes and apologizes to Belice about his rejection to their marriage *-Mirabelle wants to know who is the good looking guy with the car (Joseph), Jae wont tell her, he asks why she wants to meet him, she tells him that she fell while delivering packages in the morning and he helped her up, she thinks she fell in love at first sight. --- * -Cali visits the place she and Reitz ran off to, no one is there. *-Worrel and Reitz are training, worrel talks about his past and how he was a worthless person, but still the arena was his thing, he tells Reitz don't ever think of giving up. *-Yadon's wedding, Jae sings a song that touches everyone's heart, Eliane sees her son and almost calls out to him, but is stopped by Joseph *-Jae joking remarks how his father gets marrie twice, but he doesn't even have a girlfriend yet, grandmother tells him that no girl wants to marry a bum *-Reyfon is packing things sluggishly, Clain asks him if moving to her house if the end of the world? he lets her pack the lest of the things and goes outside. *-Cali is thinking of Reitz, her mother comes into the room and tells her that Chatal has rented out a place for the two to have dinner *-June is cleaning and Raquel goes and offers her a vacation, June is surprised and accepts, but there's a condition *-Yadon's honeymoon *-June goes into Cali's room and tells her that Raquel is worried, these days she doesn't seem too well, Cali covers June's mouth and tells her she understands, so shush, June removes the hand and says that she needs to borrow Cali's clothers, Cali covers June's mouth again *-next day, June, Cali, Waite are going to a resort, where Yadon is staying *-Clain tries to convince Reyfon to go too, but he says that there's alot of work piled up, Clain comments how he probably has a beer belly and is embarrassed to show it, that's why he won't go, he tells her to go have fun, but when she leaves, he looks down at his belly and asks himself if it really has become that way. *-Clain is suntanning at the resort, a waiter gives her a drink telling her it's from a gentleman at the bar, she tells him to bring it back, because she's married, she can't accept it. She gets up after the waiter leaves, but someone grabs her hand and she swings it away saying she's married. The guy, Reyfon, tells her she was too beautiful and she is surprised to see him, telling him she missed him and hugs him, he hugs her back and tells her she looks stunning, she asks if this is the first time he's realized her beauty. Cali sees this from a distance and June comments how they are showoffs, Cali says it's cute. *-Judith goes into Reyfon's office and sees that he's working on a budget efficiency program, he's not quite finished wit hthe report, but she decides to steal it. *-Reitz is training and he recieves a call from Cali, he decies not to pick up. *-Judith presents the report she stole from Reyfon to Blaise, she says it's from Camile, Blaise is very surprised and says that Camile wasn't slacking around afteral *-Jae is writing new lyrics to a song, Mirabelle interrupts him, today she's a mail courier, he asks her what she wants, she tells him to pay the cash on delivery fee, he remarks how she's really diligent and asks her how many jobs she has, she tells him many, unlike a certain jobless bum, he tells her he's not jobless, he's a singer. -43 Upcoming Drafts -Stuff that is done already, in process of being implemented... *Yadon secretly goes to a club to hear Jae play, but he overhears Jae begging a singer to give him more time in the opening act, the singer after much begging reluctantly agrees and Jae bows his head and thanks him, Yadon's father begins to tear, seeing his son throw away the family pride so easily. *Cali wakes up and Clain asks her why she is sleeping in Clain's room, Cali holds Clain's hand and tells her that since Clain is getting married soon, she won't be able to see her everyday as before. Clain tells Cali she is being silly and hugs her, Cali tells Clain she has more respect for her now, Clain asks why, Cali tells her that it's because she argued with mother and won. Clain asks if that's so strange, Cali recalls the time where Clain went on a hunger strike to get what she wanted, but backed out in the end, but this situation now, gives Cali hope that she too can find her love. Clain tells her that she shouldn't disappoint mother and that love isn't so simple, Clain leaves the room. Cali speaks out, "It's already too late for me." as she thinks of Reitz. *Camile throws money in-front of Reyfon's face and tells him he can have as much as he wants but he needs to stop seeing his sister. Reyfon punches Camile and tells him that he wouldn't understand as someone who's never fallen in love before. This makes Camile angry and he punches back, saying, "Who do you think you are to preach to me?"and Camile walks away from a beaten Reyfon. Reyfon yells back at him, just for that, he will marry Clain and prove him wrong. *Clain is sitting on a bench crying, her father sees it and slowly dsits beside her, he tells her that all fathers, will hate the men that take their daughters away from them, regardless of how qualified they may be. And though he doesn't want Clain taken away from him, he's on her side and wants her to be happy. Wiping the tears from her face Clain hugs her father very lovingly. *Cali visits the place Reitz is staying at and the landlord tells her that he left, but he looked quite injured, Cali runs out calling his name, she hears no response. In alleyway she passes, Reitz is laying down, telling himself that she should forget a lowlife like him. *Jae opens the dowry and finds currency certificates that he's only heard of before, he asks Waites to slap him with it and Waites does so. *Cali waits until sundown on the roof of his workplace, at sundown he comes out and places his hand on her shoulder, she turns around and he sees that she's been crying. She asks why he's been avoiding her, he doesn't say, so she asks if it was one of her servants and begins describing [[]], he tells her he was in an accident. She tells him he's bad at lying and he tells her that he works hard labor so it isn't uncommon, he didn't want her to see him injured and down so he was avaoiding her, she makes him promise her not to leave without telling her. As the sun sets, Reitz places his arm around Cali and tells her that he likes where he's at in life, even though he has no family or friends and thinks it's all an illusion sometimes, Cali tells him that he's not alone, that there's a person here who's always thinking of him and waiting for him, she kisses him on the cheek and then he kisses her on the lips. *Noblesse Oblige, that's always taking care of those under you, it's the privilege of the upper class. *Clain's father tells her that he doesn't want to make her head of the house because of all the turmoil that is involved with that, he wants his daughters to have peaceful lives, but she tells him she wants a life with a lot of turmoil. But she tells him she's high daughter, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. *Reyfon tells Clain if she doesn't know how to do something, he'll do it for her. She asks if he's sorry for getting mad at her earlier and he says yes. She then asks if he'll do anything she wants him to and he says yes. *Camile is talking to Eliane, he asks her if he were to throw it all away, would she take him back? She tells him yes, but he is not a person to do that. *Who cares if you're not great? the world isn't full of great people. *Reyfon tells Clain that he couldn't bear the thought of her having to suffer insults the rest of her life because she married him. He wants to show everyone that her picking the lowly him was the right choice. *Clain's father tells her that the road is far from an elegant road, sometimes you have to lower yourself to fool people, and sometimes your clean hands must meet with dirty hands. *Clari tells Reitz that no matter who he was, how he is, or how he's lived, it doesn't matter, she wants to follow him. Because he's the person she likes the most-best in the whole world. **Should i try to guess your feelings? you're feeling guilty right? **i.. won't lose, i won't ever let go, so don't worry **her driver arrives.. **reitz.. **if you spent all night with me, what might your parents think? **they would send you far away where i cant see you **seeing you labeled as a bad girl for skipping classes and running away from home meeting me, i cant stand it **We're always together even if we don't see each other often right? **I don't want to, she cries as she hugs him **the clari i know is kind right and thoughtful of her parents right? **i dont want to reitz **i promise, believe that im always by your side. *Clain tells Clari that she can be friends with Reitz, but that's all. Clari says back to Clain, if Clain could marry who she wanted, why can't Clari, she loves Reitz. Clain tells Clari that she doesn't know what love is, Clain says that they both are curious and that's not love, she's mistaking it for it, Clari pleads but Clain says to her if she's ever been wrong? *Raquel orders Boisvert to buy the place that Reitz works, she comments how can a beggar be so arrogant as to date her daughter? *Reitz begs Cali's mother to stop involving other people *Joseph hands Eliane a ring and asks if she'll accept, she asks him if she can something so precious, he tells her she qualifies, because he loves her. *Reitz gives Cali a call, Cali tells him she heard from june, and that it's very cruel of him to do such a thing, if it's for her sake, shouldn't he be with her until death do them part? He asks her if they are together, then what? will things change with the next year or the year after? you have a future, friends, family, and you can live on me, but as for me, ill always be like this, things won't change, hiding and facing objections from your family, running away and begging, you want me to be like that? we're different, we're from different worlds. She cries, yelling at him to go wherever and do what he wants, but not matter what, even if she dies not to come back. He yells at her for saying such things, he tells her that she'ls not the only one upset, what about him? for her , he's willing to give u his life, but... in this world it's not just them. for you, im willing to give uo my life, but in this world it's not just us. she tells him that didn't he say he loved her before? call her childish, ignorant, or whatever, she wants to believe, to believe in love. he hangs up and she cries saying his name over and over. *Reitz gives Cali a flower halo, he tells this is for the world's most precious dummy from the world's most foolish dummy, and kisses her, saying that if they ever become apart, let them always remember this moment. She tells him that will never come, because they'll always be together. he tells her no, that won't always be the case, but she tries to deny it, he asks her who does she think is the happiest person in the world right now? she hugs him and tells him she loves him many times, crying, he holds her tightly. *Camile brings home his son to his mother, Eliane goes into the room and sees that her son is there, she picks him up and excuses herself. Outside, Boisvert brings the car around, Eliane asks Camile what's he thinking? Camile asks her what's wrong with brining his son to his home? Eliane tells him not to do this while Raquel is emotional over Cali running away. Camile tells her that these days, he's envious of her, he always thought of her as a little girl, but he's envious of her courage, now he's jealous, so much it's making him go mad. *Reitz tells Cali that he didn't know he could fall in love with someone so much, she agrees with him and tells him it's almost silly, that she fell in love at first sight. *Eliane tells Joseph that she's sorry and will make it up to him if they are reborn, he asks if she's being sarcastic, the next life? is there such a thing? meet again? is she kidding around? *Cali tries to get closer to Reitz on the bed, but Reitz pushes her away telling her not to do this, she tells him that she's not so young she doesn't know things, he needs to have courage. He sits up and tells her that, his courage is that he wants her and that he loves her, he could do things like other guys, but he won't. Why? because he wants to show the whole world, that he's not the type of guy everyone thinks he is, she should stop worrying and go to sleep. But if she wants to go home, he'll take her, she pouts and goes to sleep. He holds her and goes to sleep, she grabs his hand with hers. *Reitz places a patch on his shoulder to ease the pain of his hard labor, Cali helps him with it, and he asks if she misses her mother more now that she's heard her voice, she says no, and he looks at her then lays down, she tells him she wishes all the people she loved in the world could live happily together, but why cant it be? *Because of him wanting a divorce, Judith manipulates documents to frame her husband of being involved with the economical rebellion a few years ago, he is suspected of treason by the national guard. *Cali asks reitz if he loves her, he tells her that he only needs to say it once in his life, and he already did. She asks him if that means he'll only love her in his life? he says yes and she tries to sneak into his sheets, telling him they should make a child. He tells her not to be like this, she tells him that it seems like he's always trying to send her home, but she can't live without him and she can't live this way forever. She once heard June say that if she were to mess-up, she should make a huge mistake, one so huge that not even her mother or father could do anything, then if she were to live in hiding for a few months, the family would surrender. He asks her if he was wrong about her? does he have such little faith in their relationship? she tells him that's not it. He's going to take her home tomorrow, she says that they both just need to be sincere with each other. He says it's not sincerity, it's irresponsibility and he doesn't like it. She wants to know why he doesn't like irresponsibility, he tells her it's because he was born of such. Upcoming Chapter titles *Breaking up with you *Dedicated to you *The lies of the world *Every little piece of you *If I'm not in love with you *What is this I'm going through? *Why is my heart aching *I'm sorry, I love you